


Doing things: the story of a new marriage.

by Bofour223



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Pegging, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofour223/pseuds/Bofour223
Summary: Three interactions between Varrick and Zhu Li after they get married. Varrick continues to have no filter on what he says but is also learning to open up and be vulnerable. He is also learning to ask what Zhu Li wants and putting others, especially his new wife, before himself.The first 2 are short fun micro conversations that have to do with their new sex life.The last one is a deep heartfelt moment between the two of them on why Zhu Li loves Varrick.
Relationships: Varrick & Zhu Li Moon, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Kudos: 24





	Doing things: the story of a new marriage.

Scene 1:

After their wedding

Varrick: "Zhu Li, do the thing!"

Zhu Li already putting the strap on: "yes dear"

Varrick turns to Zhu Li: "Get it, cause this time I'm the thing!!"

Zhu Li, externally straight-faced but internally so extremely happy: "Yes dear you are."

Scene 2:

Lin talking about a criminal: "we need to peg this guy"

Varrick: then get Zhu Li, nobody pegs like her. She's the best pegger in Republic City

Everyone: ummmmmm......

Zhu Li: blushes and facepalms hard

Varrick: what? What did I say?

Scene 3:

After a few drinks

Varrick: why did you do it Zhu Li?

Zhu Li: do what dear? I'm not a mind reader.

Varrick: stay with me. I was horrible to you. I didn't respect you and I took you for granted and made you do so many disgusting and terrible things

Zhu Li: You're right Varrick, you did.

Varrick, sarcastically and a little saddened: Thank you

Zhu Li: let me finish Love. While you did finally that, you were also a great man, but that's not why I stayed.

Varrick: then why Zhu Li?

Zhu Li: because you had the potential to be a good man.

Varrick: What does that even mean?! First, you said I'm great, then you said I could be good. Last I checked great is better than good.

Zhu Li: You're a truly brilliant man Varrick. Your mind is amazing. Your inventions change the world. However, for a long time, you lacked compassion and a conscience. You only thought about yourself and didn't care who you hurt as long as you got what you want.

Varrick, depressed: I guess this is what I get for opening this line of conversation

Zhu Li: I'm not done, honey. While you didn't have them for a long time I knew that you had the potential to get them and once you did, you would be able to change the world for the better. And I was right. It took Kuvira and a death ray for you to gain those things. Look at all the things you've done since you deserted Kuvira, you fought and were ready to die to save Republic City and right the wrong you unwillingly created, you've used Varrick Enterprises to provide housing for so many people. You care about other people and what I think and you're encouraging me to pursue the work that I want to do. You've grown so much in the past few years and you've become a good man Varrick. And I love you so much.

Varrick with tears in his eyes: I love you too Zhu Li Moon. You're the best thing that ever happened to me

They kiss passionately


End file.
